Serenata amenasante
by xXx MaRiPoSa-SaMa xXx
Summary: por fin vas a entregarte TENEMOS RODEADO EL BALCÖN


Hola, soy yo otra vez, gracias por sus comentarios en el fic "perdónala" y debido a sus peticiones de otro e decidido hacer otro fic pero este es mas comedia que canción que lo disfruten…ha si Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi ToT

_**Hola**__**, soy yo otra vez, gracias por sus comentarios en el fic "perdónala" y debido a sus peticiones de otro e decidido hacer otro fic pero este es mas comedia que canción que lo disfruten…ha si Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi ToT.**_

**Bla bla-solista**

_**Bla bla- coro**_

_Bla bla- coro que canta con Itachi_

Bla bla- narración y diálogos

Bla bla – canto y "poesía" de Itachi 

_**Este es un A.U ósea universo alterno y antes de empezar, cambie a un personaje por que ningún otro me gustaba para la que iba a recibir la serenata así que no me maten X.X **_

"_**Serenata intimidatoria"**_

Una serena noche en la ciudad de Konoha todos ya estaban dormidos…o casi todos

Esto ya es el colmo, ¿como es que puede esa chica rechazarme a mí a Itachi Uchiha?, ¡juro que esta noche caerá rendida a mis pies!- gritaba un oji-rojo, mientras caminaba en una oscura calle seguido de sus amigos, que al parecer iban cargando… ¿instrumentos musicales y flores?

Tranquilo, cálmate- decía un peli-naranja cargando una guitarra entre sus brazos

Si, tranquilízate que a estas horas es probable que los vecinos llamen a la policía, si escuchan tus gritos- añadió el chico de piel azul cargando otra guitarra pero al parecer más pesada

¡¿Cómo que tranquilizarme Kisame, esa chica no me hace caso?! – grito con mas enojo que antes

Itachi, cálmate, te estamos ayudando y mejor dimos donde es la casa de esa chica, esto esta pesado – dijo Kakuzu detrás de un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, de tras de el venían Sasori, Deidara y Hidan, que también venían cargando pesados ramos de rosas rojas

Ok, es esa casa en la que esta el balcón- respondió mas tranquilizado

Oye, Itachi, ¿no tenias que cuidar a tu hermanito Sasuke? Hum- pregunto Deidara, asomando una parte de su rostro por el ramo

No, el ya es bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo, te recuerdo que tiene 16 años, además hoy iba a dormir a casa de su amigo, Sai-respondió recordando el mal rato que tuvo que pasar para que su hermanito, no dijera que iba a dar serenata a una chica

Bueno- dijo el rubio

Oye, por cierto ¿como se llama la chica?- pegunto Sasori, imitando el movimiento que hizo Deidara anteriormente

**Me rechazas con gesto adusto,  
estás disgustada quizás,  
con el tiempo aprenderás  
a vivir junto a mí... a disgusto.  
**

Naruko Uzumaki- respondió recordando ha esa chica de cabello dorado y ojos azules que tanto le gustaba _**(se los dije no me maten X.X)**_

¿En que grupo va?, que no recuerdo a ninguna chica con ese nombre en la preparatoria-menciono Hidan

Ella va en primer grado, esta en el grupo de mi hermano- respondió

Itachi, ¿sabes que es menor que tu y podrían demandarte por pedofilo?- cuestiono Pein mientras veía mal a Itachi

No es tan menor que yo, ella tiene 15 años y yo 18 años, no es mucha la diferencia- se defendió el oji-rojo

Bueno, si tú dices que 3 años no es mucho – dijo Pein viendo otra vez mal a Itachi

Ok, mejor comencemos- comento Hidan cambiando de tema de la edad para evitar una discusión

¿Oye y no se molestara su familia si le cantamos la serenata?- cuestiono Kakuzu

No, ella solo vive con sus abuelos y ellos no están hoy en la ciudad- contesto a otra pregunta de otro de sus amigos

Bueno, dejen los ramos de flores en el piso y comencemos- fue lo ultimo que dijo Itachi antes de comenzar a afinar la voz.

¡Naruko! No juegues con mi paciencia,  
detén tanto tonto intento,  
detente, tenme contento,  
o atente a las consecuencias.  
Mantente atenta y solícita,  
mientras tanto, nada intentes,  
no me tientes a que atente  
contra tu integridad física.-grito esa peculiar poesía de forma que, por lo menos se escuchara tres cuadras a la redonda

Ya ni la hace-susurro para si Pein, mientras comenzaban a tocar las guitarras y las maracas que traía Itachi

Me rechazas con gesto adusto,  
estás disgustada quizás,  
con el tiempo aprenderás  
a vivir junto a mí... a disgusto.**  
**

Itachi serénate o los vecinos van a llamar a la policía- le dijo Kisame. Un tanto asombrado por la canción

No pretendo en absoluto,  
ya que estás tan indecisa,  
que respondas muy deprisa:  
¡dispones de medio minuto!

No la presiones- mencionaron Sasori y Deidara temiendo lo mismo que los demás ósea que llamara a la policía

**No pretendo en absoluto,  
ya que estás tan indecisa,  
que respondas muy deprisa:  
¡dispones de medio minuto!**

_Él la ama cual brisa fresca,  
la ama con tierno y dulce querer__- _cantaron Hidan, Deidara y Sasori como coro mientras los demás seguían tocando

_**Él la ama cual brisa fresca,**__**  
**__**la ama con tierno y dulce querer**_

Y yo, cuando amo a una mujer  
¡me gusta que me obedezca!

Tranquilízate, Uchiha ya estas despertando a todo el vecindario- comento Kakuzu viendo como se comenzaban a asomar luces en la ventanas

**Y yo, cuando amo a una mujer  
¡me gusta que me obedezca!**

Está bien, lo voy a intentar, lo voy a intentar-respondió Itachi tomando aire

Me dices que no me quieres,  
que espere, no sé hasta cuándo,  
yo te sigo implorando,  
pero ¿quién... te crees que eres?  
¡Es que la voy a moler a palos!

Así como vas a querer que salga con tigo- fue lo que dijo Kisame

**Me dices que no me quieres,****  
****que espere, no sé hasta cuándo,****  
****yo te sigo implorando,****  
****pero ¿quién... te crees que eres?****  
****¡Es que la voy a moler a palos!**

Ok, ok voy a intentar tranquilizarme uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ok ya esta –informo para continuar la serenata

Baja, no digas que no,  
baja y apaga este fuego,  
baja, baja, te lo ruego,  
¡o bajas tú o subo yo!

¿Como demonios vas a subir eh?- pregunto Pein, viendo la intención de Itachi de subir por los barandales

**Baja, no digas que no,  
baja y apaga este fuego,  
baja, baja, te lo ruego,  
¡o bajas tú o subo yo!**

_Fue un enfado involuntario  
pero no volverá a suceder__-_cantaron para evitar que llamaran a la policía

_**Fue un enfado involuntario  
pero no volverá a suceder.**_

Es una infamia pegarle a una mujer,  
¡salvo que sea necesario!

¡¿Pero como va ser necesario?!- exclamo Sasori a Itachi el cual no hizo caso y continuo

_**Es una infamia pegarle a una mujer,  
¡salvo que sea necesario!**_

Cuando en mi mente se agolpe  
cual tropel la poesía  
lograré que seas mía  
verso a verso... ¡golpe a golpe!  
Entrégame tu corazón,  
entrégate, amado baluarte,  
pues al fin, vas a entregarte:  
¡tenemos rodeado el balcón!

¡No tenemos rodeado ningún balcón!-gritaron todos a ver que mas de un vecino iba a llamar a la policía

**Cuando en mi mente se agolpe  
cual tropel la poesía  
lograré que seas mía  
verso a verso... ¡golpe a golpe!  
Entrégame tu corazón,  
entrégate, amado baluarte,  
pues al fin, vas a entregarte:  
¡tenemos rodeado el balcón!**

¡Miren esta abriendo el balcón!- dijo ilusionado

_Que final tan estupendo,  
la alegría lo desborda.__-_comenzaron a cantar

_**Que final tan estupendo,  
la alegría lo desborda.**_

Poco a poco el ventanal del balcón comenzó a abrirse, y cuando estuvo abierto se contemplo a una bonita joven, de ojos azules, cabello dorado y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, que vio hacia donde estaba el Uchiha y dijo…

Lo lamento, pero ya tengo novio-confeso desde el balcón haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento o de disculpas

No puede ser…-dijo Pein al oír eso, los otros solo se limitaron a estar como estatuas, incluyendo a Itachi, hasta que otra persona apareció en el balcón.

Naruko-chan vuelve, a un no hemos terminado de tener sex…-Sasuke apareció detrás de Naruko, con solo unos pantalones puestos

¡Sasuke!, ¡que haces en casa de Naruko!-grito Itachi a todo pulmón, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

Pues, eso te debería preguntar yo, ¿Qué haces en casa de mi novia?- otra vez estuvieron como piedra y tras unos segundos de silencio

¡Te voy a matar! ¡Sasuke!-grito Itachi, mientras era retenido por sus amigos para evitar una pelea entre hermanos, pero tuvieron que dejarlo cuando llego la patrulla.

**¿Qué es lo que vende?  
No le entiendo,  
discúlpeme, pero soy sorda.**

_**Fin n.n**_

_**Sin mas que decir mas que ¿que hago a la 1:30 AM en la computadora y mas a un teniendo examen en unas horas? me despido adiós besos desde México y dejen comentarios todos menos los de "Los malos fic´s".**_


End file.
